


Logging Off

by just_a_little_bumblebee



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bands, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bottom Brendon, Bottom Ryan Ross, Bottom Tyler, M/M, Memes, More gay, Multi, Top Brendon, Top Dallon, Use your imagination, bi brendon, cursing, dallon is a dad, fuckboy brendon, groupchat au, homosexuals everywhere, josh dun is a top, lots of gay, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_bumblebee/pseuds/just_a_little_bumblebee
Summary: brendonu has created a group chat.brendonu has added the following users: joshd, tylerj, franki, gerardw, dallonw, mikeyw, petew and patricks.brendonu is typing...brendonu: sup fuckers??





	1. You Have Been Added Into This GroupChat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey. 
> 
> this is going to be terrible im sorry.

_brendonu has created a group chat._

_brendonu has added the following users: joshd, tylerj, franki, gerardw, dallonw, mikeyw, petew and patricks._

_brendonu is typing..._

**brendonu:** sup fuckers?

 **dallonw:** Go away.

 **brendonu:** :(

 **joshd:** yooooo

 **brendonu:** yooooo

 **tylerj:** why am i here

 **dallonw:** It's too early for your existential crises Tyler.

 **tylerj:** its never too early to question life my fren

 **joshd:** i agree

 **brendonu:** nerds

 **tylerj:** im not a nerd

 **tylerj:** im pretty sure im failing all of my classes.

 **brendonu** : probably because you're too busy fucking josh ;)

 **joshd:** false

 **tylerj:** false

 **brendonu:** its the truth dont deny it

 **joshd:** its FALSE

 **brendonu:** now now, its not 'false', its called alternative facts.

 **dallonw:** I'm going to kill myself brb.

 **brendonu:** dont take too long

 **tylerj:** same

 **joshd:** same

 


	2. Your Username Has Been Changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people actually like this, thank you.

**petew:** memes

 **patricks:** Pete no.

 **joshd:** pete yes

 **dallonw:** I'm with Patrick. Pete no. 

 **brendonu:** pete yes.

 **tylerj:** pete maybe.

_brendonu changed petew's username to mememan._

**mememan:** thanks brendon

 **brendonu:** yw

_patricks changed brendonu's username to brandon._

**brandon:** fuk u

_brandon changed patricks username to pattycakes._

**pattycakes:** I hate you. 

 **joshd:** i'm sensing hostility. 

_mememan changed joshd's username to drumstick._

**drumstick:** im not even mad thanks pete

 **tylerj:** THANKS PETE

 **mememan:** THANKS PETE

 **brandon:** THANKS PETE

 **pattycakes:** You guys are terrible friends. 

 **dallonw:** What about me? :'( 

 **pattycakes:** You're okay. 

_brandon changed dallonw's username to okay._

**okay:** *sigh*

 **tylerj:** i'm feeling left out. 

_brandon changed tylerj's username to mrs.drumstick._

**mrs.drumstick:**  ...

 **mrs.drumstick** i guess this is fine

 


	3. Chapter 3

_private chat between brendonu and joshd._

**brendon** **:** come over?

 **brendon:** im home alone ;)

 **josh:** can't 

 **brendon:** whyyy

 **josh:** im w tyler

 **brendon:** just make an excuse 

 **brendon:** please?

 **josh:** ill see what I can do

 **brendon:** :)

 

 **josh:** ty asked a few questions but we good. ill be there in like 5 mins

 

_groupchat a while later..._

**okay:** I need to wash my eyes with holy water fuck.

 **brandon:** dallon shut your whore mouth

 **okay:** My eyes. My poor, poor eyes.

 **mememan:** tell us more dalpal.

 **okay:** I'm scarred for life.

 **mrs. drumstick:**??

 **brandon:** dallon is2fg if you tell them im going to punch you in the face.

 **okay:** Like you can reach my face anyway.

 **brandon:**...

 **pattycakes:** You have to tell us. It's unfair to make a big deal out of something and then not tell us.

 **gerardw:** i agree with pattycakes. TELL US.

 **franki:** same

 **okay:** They're right, it is pretty unfair not to tell them now...

 **brandon:** fuck you

 **okay:** I'm kidding, relax.

 **mrs. drumstick:** slightly disappointing

 **gerardw:** aw man i wanted some drama

 **brandon:** nothing happened anyway

 **mememan:** then why were you so defensive?

 **brandon:** because

 **franki:** that's not a good reason.

 **franki:** im guessing...dallon caught you hooking up with someone?

 **brandon:** no

 **franki:** i mean, judging by his reaction, probably with a guy.

 **brandon:** it was nothing ok so how about you just drop it and leave me alone

 **mememan:** someone's pissy.

 **brandon:** fuck off

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are brendon and Josh fucking???? yes. 
> 
> its like 3am rn and im really hungry rip me
> 
> frank is a rlly good detective he needs to work with the fbi


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello children, it is i, bumblebee. 
> 
> its has been a while since i last updated, srry. 
> 
> also sorry if i get some of the usernames wrong i can't remember them lmao.

**brandon:** someone bring me pizza im starving

 **okay:** Aren't you supposed to be in class?

 **brandon:** your point is

 **okay:**...

 **drumstick:** i will

 **brandon:** thanks

 **mrs. drumstick:** i want pizza

 **drumstick:** i only have like $5 

 **drumstick:** meet me by my locker and then we can have a pizza party

 **brandon:** deal

 **mrs. drumstick:** deal

 **franki:** im coming too

 **franki:** i'll bring a back up pizza in case we run out

 **mememan:** im coming too

 **pattycakes:** Are you guys seriously getting pizza in the middle of class?

 **brandon:** yh

 **gerardw:** im coming too

 **drumstick:** y'all meet me by my locker in like 10 minutes.

 **mememan:** ok

 **brandon:** ok

 **mrs. drumstick:** ok

 **franki:** ok

 **gerardway:** ok

 **okay:**... 

 **okay:** I'm coming too. 

 **brandon:** dally is now one of us

 **mememan:** ONE OF US 

 **drumstick:** ONE OF US

 **mrs. drumstick:** ONE OF US

 **okay:** Don't call me dally.

 


	5. Private Chat: Tyler/Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be getting ready for school but here i am again

**josh:** ty

 **josh:** tyler

 **josh:** tyler answer me

 **josh:** im sorry okay

 **josh:** please answer

 **tyler:** you really made some bs excuse to leave so you could hook up with brendon? 

 **tyler:** i can't believe you man

 **josh:** look ty, im sorry. 

 **josh:** im an ass

 **tyler:** pretty much

 **josh:** ty im sorry ok. 

 **tyler:** ok

 **josh:** are we okay or not??

 **tyler:** i dont know

 **tyler:**...wait.

 **tyler:**  is brendon why you left last week too? 

 **josh:** ...yeah

 **tyler:** thats what dallon was talking about?

 **josh:** uh

 **josh:** yes

 **tyler:**  oh 

 **josh:** im really really sorry tyler

 **josh:** still friends?

 **josh:** ty?

 **josh:** tyler?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking hate people so much. istg if one more person tries to start an argument, im gonna jump out of a window. 
> 
> anyway. hello frens, heres another chapter.

brandon: hey

mememan: yo

okay: Hello. 

brandon: has anyone seen josh or tyler recently

mememan: nop

okay: I saw Tyler yesterday, but no Josh. I thought those two were inseparable. 

brandon: oh 

mememan: y

brandon: jw

brandon: they haven't texted in a while, and i haven't seen them around that much

pattycakes: I saw Josh yesterday too, without Tyler. He looked a little sad.

brandon: oh 

pattycakes: I was going to ask where Ty was, but I didn't get chance to. 

mememan: did they have an argument or smth?

brandon: idk

gerardw: i thought they were like bffs

mememan: sme

brandon: :/

okay: I think I know why...

brandon: ?

okay: I'll message you, B. 

brandon: ok

gerardw: what about us??

mememan: we wanna know too

brandon: tough shit

gerardw: :'( 

brandon: :) 

okay: It might be nothing. Just because they weren't together one day, doesn't mean they had a huge argument. 

gerardw: tru tru

mememan: tru

brandon: yh

brandon: anyways

brandon: my parents aren't gonna be home all next week sooo

mememan: party?

brandon: party. 

mememan: maybe party will be our always. 

gerardw: do NOT even bring up afios. 

brandon: i havent read the book or watched the film rip

gerardw: it will rip out your heart and stomp on it while looking straight into your eyes with an evil grin

mememan: woah ok

brandon: uh

brandon: aaaaaaaaanyway

brandon: y'all need to come, and bring alcohol pls

okay: Sure.

mememan: i'll be there 

gerardw: me and frank will be there

mememan: i'll force patrick to come with me :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look im here too woop. 
> 
> i just want to apologise bc i cant end chapters well srry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so vain yet i also hate myself.

mrs. drumstick: hi

brandon: oh hey 

okay: Hello.

mrs. drumstick: how r u

okay: I'm good, you?

mrs. drumstick: yeah, im ok

brandon: where's josh?

mrs. drumstick: idk

mrs. drumstick: thought he would be with you

brandon: why would he be with me?

brandon: nvm actually

mememan: waddup suckers

brandon: yo yo yo 

mememan: wyd

brandon: ur mom WAYOOO

okay: Brendon, shut up.

brandon: srry dad

gerardw: daddy

mrs. drumstick: this chat took a turn for the worst

gerardw: ;) ;) 

mrs. drumstick: ...

franki: i want a dog

gerardw: u have a dog

franki: i want another one

gerardw: i'll be ur dog

gerardw: woof

brandon: is that a kink? 

mememan: sounds like one

gerardw: ;)

 


	8. Chapter 8

gerardw: my grandma called me gerald today

franki: rip 

_mememan changed gerardw's username to gerald._

gerald: ...

_mememan changed franki's username to geralds bf._

geralds bf: tru

gerald: i came here for a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now.

mememan: thats an old meme 0/10 

gerald: :'( 

brandon: i want to DIE

gerald: same

mememan: what is wrong, dear child

brandon: EVERYTHING 

brandon: i want to go home and cry

brandon: I HATE LIFE

okay: Brendon, stop overreacting. 

brandon: i am NOT overreacting

brandon: i want to go home and be gay in private 

brandon: not be here and have old heterosexuals stare at me 

okay: Brendon you're in a church.

okay: You entered and screamed 'IM HERE IM QUEER AND I NEED A FUCKING BEER.'

brandon: and?

okay: 1) You shouted in a church when everyone else was silent. 2) You announced that you were gay in a CHURCH. 3) You cursed. 4) You're like 18

brandon: actually i am almost 19 so suck on that

brandon: old people are so rude istg

brandon: like are u really going to spend the limited time you have left on this earth being a bitch like c'mon

mememan: i wish i went to church with u guys it sounds exciting

brandon: no church is literal HELL

drumstick: haha loser

drumstick: i'm not allowed to go to church anymore 

brandon: only bc you kept giving the old ppl heart attacks with ur brightly coloured hair

brandon: and u kept winking at the priest and he had like several heart palpitations 

drumstick: ah the good ol' days

 


	9. Honey Nut Queerios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the walking dead has me fucked up ngl like woah
> 
> also i should be doing an english project thats due in thursday but here i am again.
> 
> also no.2-i might do some actual writing next chapter so prepare for some shitty content bc i cant write srry.

drumstick: hey peeps

gerald: hey hey

geralds bf: yo 

drumstick: u 2 are always online at the same time

drumstick: like if gerard pops up so will frank

drumstick: otherwise none of u speak

gerald bf: bc most of the time we're busy ;) ;)

drumstick: gross

brandon: ur gross

drumstick: scuse me

drumstick: suck a dick 

brandon: only if its urs ;) ;) 

drumstick: i am DISGUSTED

brandon: ;) 

drumstick: dont wink at me young man

gerald: stop flirting with each other its 2 gay 4 me

drumstick: not flirting 

brandon: nothings 2 gay 4 u gee

geralds bf: i agree

gerald: EXCUSE me

gerald: i am 100% completely heterosexual 

gerald: i like vagina

gerald: and boobs

gerald: and other things a girl has

brandon: wow ur so gay

gerald: this is cyberbullying

gerald: i am going to report all of u

drumstick: i haven't done anythng dont report me pls

gerald: u were a WITNESS to this bullying therefor u were involved

drumstick: im srry :'(

gerald: it is too late

gerald: the damage has been done

mememan: what is up u gay fucks

gerald: i am NOT a homosexual thank you very much

geralds bf: gee heterosexual men don't suck dick :/

gerald: what do you MEAN STRAIGHT MEN DONT SUCK DICK

mememan: im slightly afraid 

brandon: is ANYONE in this chat straight?

brandon: i mean me and josh are bi but does anyone in this not like dick?

mememan: i dont think

_brandon named this chat 'honey nut queerios'._

drumstick: nice


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't even a chapter but i wanted to update so i could feel like i was doing something productive with my time
> 
> just look at these photos and have a good day

   

 

 

(look how good this photo of patrick is tho fuCK ME UP)

 

 

(he's actually prettier than me wtf)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Mission Free Food™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deleted the other chapter bc i finally had an idea of what to write ayy 
> 
> this isn't supposed to be a completely serious chapter bc this is not a serious fic. at all.

-Tyler POV-

**bren: hey r u coming to the party?**

I rolled my eyes, purely just because the message was from Brendon. The Fuckboy™. 

 **bren:** **there's loads of food and shit that i need to get rid of so pls come.**

The offer of free food was an appealing one. If I just went for like an hour, and just avoid any kind of interaction with Fuckboy™, then it might just work out. Then again, it was more than likely that I'd see Josh there and everytime I'd see them together I'd just see the mental image of him and Brendon...

Fuck it. Free food is worth that risk. 

**ty: i'll be there.**

**bren: ty ily**

**ty: fuck off**

Brendon's place was only about a five minute walk from here, which was both fortunate and unfortunate. I skipped downstairs, and grabbed my coat. 

"I'm going out!" I called, before exiting the front door. It was already pretty dark, the streetlamps lighting my way. I tightened my jacket around my body, because 1) I was slightly afraid of possible murders or rapists that could be around, just waiting for a pretty little thing like me to arrive and 2) it was pretty darn cold. 

Brendon's house wasn't hard to spot. It was all lit up, the music filling the very empty streets. People seemed to be flooding the house, some having to stand outside in the front yard. I approached the house, mentally preparing myself for the huge crowd I was going to have to jam myself into. I bumped into a few already drunk people, muttering my apologies as I edged my way through. 

"Tyler!" Someone slurred behind me. I turned round to see. Ah, here was the Fuckboy™ that I was trying to avoid. I grimaced, feeling his hot breath hit my face. 

"How you doin' buddy?" He slung his arm around my shoulder. I peeled it off, placing it back by his side, and continued walking away. 

I'm only here for the free food. Stop trying to talk to me.

Finally. I reached the food table mentally thanking the Gods that I had managed to arrive with minimal interaction. I grabbed a plate and started shoving different kinds of food onto it, until I felt a force bump into my back, making some of my food slide off. 

"Dude!" I exclaimed, turning around to see whoever had made me lose my only reason for living. 

"Shit! Sorry man, I didn't-" Josh begun, before he realised. "Oh. Um." 

Great. I only came here to stuff my face with food, and I've managed to bump into both of the people I was trying to avoid. 

All I can see when I look at him is the very graphic memory of him and Brendon. God, I can even remember the sounds. I quickly look down at my plate of food, trying to wash away the image. 

"H-hey." I said, keeping my eyes on the mini sausage roll in the middle of my paper plate. 

"Hi." Josh replied, awkwardly. I look back up at him, wearily. 

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

I thought about it. 

"I gotta...go somewhere." I said, looking for the quickest escape route. 

"Can we at least talk?" Josh asked, stopping me from walking anywhere. I sighed, looking at my food. 

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied. Josh sighed. 

"Tyler-" 

"What am I supposed to say?" I blurted out. "I walked in on something I shouldn't have. End of story." I turn to walk, but Josh stops me again. 

"Then why are you acting like this?!" He asked. I close my eyes in exasperation. 

"Because. Out of everyone you could have chosen, you chose the Sir Fuckboy, the fuckiest boy in all of Fuckville." I gestured over to Brendon, who seemed to be flirting with some girl I'd never seen before. Josh looked over, and then back at me. 

"And eventually that dick-face will break your heart and I don't want to be there when it happens." I admitted, a small lump appearing in my throat. Josh opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. 

"I'm not mad at you, Josh. It's just...you could've done better than Sir Fuckalot over there." Like me. I mean, not _me_. But someone else. Not Brendon. Or me, obviously. We both don't say anything for a moment, before I turn and sink back into the crowd.

Mission Free Food™ complete. Sort of.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for how shitty this is but im tired and i cant write anyway
> 
>  
> 
> next chapter will be a normal groupchat chapter dw


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was the last day of school for another two weeks so me and my friends(yes i actually have friends) went to mcdonalds for mcdonalds monopoly and we won free food it was great. 
> 
> but then me and my other irresponsible friend lost the rest of our group so we ended up going back to mcdonalds for more food and then we watched videos of various animals giving birth. seahorses are like a literal baby cannon they just shoot out like 1000 babies it was crazy.
> 
> how was ur day?

-a day after the last chapter-

brandon: im dying help 

drumstick: shouldn't have drunk so much alcohol last night then¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

brandon: shut up loser u were drunk too

drumstick: yet here i am, hangover free

mrs.drumstick: im never coming to one of your trashy parties again

mrs.drumstick: i came for free food and got molested by some drunk hobo

brandon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

drumstick: dont steal my shruggy face thing

brandon: too late¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

drumstick: you bitch

brandon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

drumstick: blocked 

mrs. drumstick: i dont want to witness anymore flirting thanks

drumstick: we are nOT flirting 

brandon: i am ;) 

drumstick: be quiet u rat

brandon: excuse me thats cyberbullying

drumstick: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_mrs. drumstick changed brandons username to rat._

rat: u both r bullies 

drumstick: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

rat: im killing myself i hope ur happy with urselves

drumstick: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

rat: istg joshua william dun i will come to ur house and stab u to death 

drumstick: mcscuse me did u just THREATEN me

drumstick: im calling the police

rat: they wont save you

mrs. drumstick: can we not plan murders thank you

rat: i will also murder you tyler robert joseph

mrs. drumstick: ok first of all how do u know my middle name

rat: ;)

mrs. drumstick: stop 

rat: ;) 

mrs. drumstick: STOP

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i missed tyler so much im glad hes back  
> ...  
> ...  
> ..  
> ..  
> for now ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im never going outside again

brandon: my parents dont believe that all of my friends are homosexual 

brandon: prove her wrong for me

mememan: im not homosexual sorry

pattycakes: Pete, we've been dating for like 3 months. 

mememan: oh right 

mememan: i guess you could call me homosexual

mrs. drumstick: i am sexually ambiguous

brandon: those are some big words explain

mrs. drumstick: the word 'i' is a pronoun, or the 9th letter of the alphabet.

brandon:...fuck you

mrs. drumstick: fuckboys aren't really my type sorry

mememan: ROASTED.

brandon: i dont appreciate this bullying

gerald bf: i am also a fellow homosexual

gerald: same

okay: Same. 

drumstick: i like both 

brandon: ok wow we are all so gay 

drumstick: we all already knew this new topic please

mememan: ryan ross

brandon: i dont know a ryan ross sorry

okay: Salty.

_mememan added ryanr into the conversation._

brandon: im going to kms 

ryanr: ?

drumstick: oh snap

ryanr: why am i added into this

mememan: ryan my man

ryanr: who r u

mememan: it pete

ryanr: oh

gerald: who is this newcomer

mememan: brendons ex

gerald: oooooooh 

gerald: ouch

brandon: i've never wanted to die more

mrs. drumstick: this is problematic

ryanr: brendon? fuckboy brendon?

mrs. drumstick: yes

_brandon has left the conversation._

 


	14. Private Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im lacking ideas 
> 
> give me some inspiration pls and thank.

**brendon//tyler**

brendon: i have a weird question to ask

tyler: what is it

brendon: do u like josh??

tyler: what

brendon: do you like josh

tyler: why 

brendon: just answer my question 

tyler: i don't not like him

brendon: soo you do like him

tyler: not to be rude but i'd rather not discuss this with you

tyler: seeing as you two are 

tyler: fucking? 

brendon: yes but its not a relationship

brendon: we both agreed that it wasn't a serious thing

tyler: if you break his heart i will murder you js

brendon: SO YOU DO LIKE HIM 

tyler: i never said that

brendon: you didn't have to

brendon: i have a pretty good gaydar and its beeping

tyler: fine

tyler: but dont tell him

brendon: my new otp

tyler: but what about you and josh??

brendon: leave that with me

tyler: ??

tyler: what are you planning

brendon: nothing :) 

tyler: i still mildly dislike you

brendon: noted.

* * *

 

**brendon//josh**

brendon: yo yo josho

josh: sup 

brendon: do you still have that mild crush on tyler

josh:...why'd you ask

brendon: because im curious

josh: ...yes

 

 

brendon: aw yesss

brendon: but this means our little 'arrangement' is over 

josh: ??

josh: i know what ur planning stop it

brendon: im not planning anything :)

josh: tyler might not even like me so s t o p 

brendon: thats what you think

josh: wdym

josh: bren

josh: brendon

josh: brendon istg im going to kill you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #joshlerftw


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so far up brendons ass even ryan couldnt find me

**STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW AND LOOK AT THIS**

**F H U C K M E U P.**

* * *

 

okay: Brenny boy where are you?

brandon: dont call me brenny boy ever again

okay: Sure thing, Brenny boy.

brandon: two can play at that game, dally pants <33

okay: Brenny bear

brandon: STOP ONLY MY MOTHER IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME BRENNY BEAR

_okay changed brandon's username to BrennyBear._

BrennyBear: stop the cyberbullying

_BrennyBear changed okay's username to daldo._

daldo: Really?

BrennyBear: yes <33

daldo: You didn't answer my question. Where are you?

BrennyBear: hiding in a bush

BrennyBear: in the non-creepiest way 

daldo: I don't even want to know why. 

BrennyBear: dont judge me 

BrennyBear: i have REASONS ok

daldo: I don't want to know. 

BrennyBear: with that attitude, you dont GET to know

daldo: Good.

drumstick: brendon i can see you

BrennyBear: shut up no you cant

drumstick: [attatchment]  **(i cant find any pictures of brendon in a bush lol sorry)**

daldo: You couldn't look more creepy if you tried.

BrennyBear: ...

BrennyBear: thats not me

drumstick: i can see you on ur phone

BrennyBear: uh

BrennyBear: i just came here to observe the wildlife

drumstick:...

drumstick: you came here to spy on me and tyler didn't you

BrennyBear: no...

mrs. drumstick: hi hello yes 

mrs. drumstick: stop watching us u freak

BrennyBear: i was just curious

BrennyBear: i wanted to make sure my otp was doing ok ;))

drumstick: in the creepiest way possible

mememan: josh and tyler are dating??

gerald: omg yes joshler

mrs. drumstick: uhh not quite 

gerald: </3

gerlads bf: my dreams are crushed

drumstick: lol sorry 

ryanr: i have so many notifications from this chat

mememan: good

mememan: we have qUaLiTy BaNtS

ryanr: yes sure

mememan: bantersaurus rex

ryanr: stop

mememan: all aboard the banter bus

ryanr: no

mememan: the banterstreet boys

ryanr: oh god make it stop

mememan: bantacular 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so looooooongggg 
> 
> ok hey my dudes im not sure if you guys have forgotten about this bc I sure did(don't forget ABOUT BOUT BOUT BOUT BOUT ME) but hey here I am again
> 
> also fuckety fuck I can't remember nicknames

**BrennyBear:** hey

 **daldo:** Hey.

 **BrennyBear:** im fricking bored dudes

 **mememan:** 'fricking'? woah calm down bro

 **BrennyBear:** im on my 19th Capri Sun i will NOT calm not

 **drumstick:** young man

 **mrs.drumstick:** theres no need to feel down

 **mememan:** i said young man 

 **ryanr:** pick yourself off the ground

 **BrennyBear:** shut up you fukin nerds

 **mrs.drumstick:** r00d

BrennyBear: fite me

drumstick: yo clam down 

pattycakes: You guys are weird, why am I friends with you guys?

mememan: because you love us :) <333

pattycakes: no fuk u

BrennyBear: woah woah woah

daldo: Chill the frick out dude.

mrs. drumstick: woah patrick incorrect grammar?!

drumstick: appalled 

pattycakes: I hate you all.

ryanr: hey I didn't do anything

pattycakes: I don't care sorry xoxo

ryanr: :'(

BrennyBear: anyway guys im bored entertain me pls

ryanr: no

BrennyBear: fuck u

ryanr: i already did ;))

mememan: wot young ryan has turned into a fuckboy?? 

drumstick: brendon must have rubbed off on him

BrennyBear: OKAY but stop fuckboy shaming me smh

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too lazy to carry on putting the names in bold 
> 
> also do you guys like Dan and Phil? if so I have a fic on my new wattpad that's just basically a Dan/OC social media fic. idk its newish i uploaded it 2 days ago but seeing as I have virtually no followed on there bc it's a new account, no one has really seen it.
> 
> so yeah pls check it out, my account is @misobel


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back again 
> 
> (i cant remember the nicknames shoot)

**daldo:**  Someone come get Brendon out of this tree

 **mememan:** pics or it didnt happen

**daldo:** _[1 image attached]_

**mememan:** thats some good shit

 **drumstick:** why is he in a tree

 **ryanr:** why did you even ask that question

 **ryanr:** he's brendon

 **drumstick:** fair point

 **daldo:** He's actually going to fall out and die. 

 **daldo:** Why must I always have to take care of you little shits?

 **BrennyBear:** im doing ok up here 

 **daldo:** You're going to fall.

 **drumstick:** dal why dont you just reach up and grab him you're like 9 feet tall

 **ryanr:** true

 **daldo:** I have nothing to say.

 **BrennyBear:** its nice up here i dont want to come down

 **daldo:** B, I swear to God. 

 **BrennyBear:** no

 **daldo:** B, you annoying little fuck, get down.

 **BrennyBear:** i cant

 **BrennyBear:** its too high

 **daldo:** Jump. 

 **BrennyBear:** what?? no

 **daldo:** Don't be a bitch. Jump, and I'll catch you.

 **drumstick:** #goals

 **gerald:** need me a freak like this

 **geraldsbf:** hey!

 **gerald:** whoops

 **BrennyBear:** stop yelling at me 

 **daldo:** Stop texting me when we're in the same place. 

 **BrennyBear:** you're not going to catch me dal

 **daldo:** Yes I am. Just get down already. 

 **BrennyBear:** ok ok ok 

 **BrennyBear:** im throwing my phone down first

 **BrennyBear:** if you dont catch it, istg im going to cut your balls off

 **daldo:** Okay.

 **gerald:** the suspense is killing me

 **mememan:** did he make it

 **drumstick:** this is tense

 **geraldsbf:** DONT LEAVE US HANGING

 **ryanr:** i hope he misses

 **ryanr:** i mean i hope he doesn't die xoxo

 **drumstick** : salty

 **BrennyBear:** im alive

 **daldo:** See, I told you I'd catch you.

 **mememan:** i love happy endings


	18. honestly by now i've lost track of whats happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for being literally the worst at updating,,,idk if anyone is still reading this trash but if you are thank you. 
> 
> i literally dont have a plot for this. im just making it up as we go along which is why its not very organised lmao whOOps. 
> 
> anyway, this is probably going to be the last update for a good couple of months so heres a few things you need to know:
> 
> -i'm no longer part of the clique, y'all too extra for me. i just want to relax and listen to some good music, but y'all are always arguing over something petty.  
> -i'm not really in the panic fandom, either. again, some of y'all just need to c h i l l. obviously i still enjoy(both panic! and top) the music, but the fandoms are just toxic.  
> -im seriously considering just giving up on this story tbh. not because of you guys, i love you all, but im just,,ugh. it just feels stupid to still be writing fics of bands whose fandoms im not part of anymore. that make sense??  
> -IM OBSESSED WITH MUSICALS. another reason why i havent been updating. the ones that im mostly obsessed with are hamilton, be more chill, heathers, chicago(its old but fUck) and DEH is growing on me.  
> -FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD PLEASE. the only story i have up atm is a dumb quotes from my friends, but that might change soon.  
> -lastly i love you all. i've been replying to some of your comments either with the name 'bumblebee' or 'the author who is too lazy to sign in'. thx ily bye.

**drumstick:** hey

 **mrs.drumstick:** sup

 **drumstick:** im crying over mufasa's death

 **BrennyBear:** aw dude

 **geraldsbf:** the lion king is sad as shit bRo

 **gerald:** frank since when do you say bro

 **geraldsbf:** since forever bRO

 **mrs.drumstick:** broski

 **geraldsbf:** broseidon 

 **mrs.drumstick:** god of the brocean

 **mememan:** okay im all for shitty puns but stop

 **geraldsbf:** shut up pete 

 **drumstick:** guys MUFASA IS DEAD STOP ARGUING

 **mememan:** good i h8 mufasa

 **gerald:** tAKE THAT BACK YOU ASS

 **BrennyBear:** HOW COULD YOU PETE

 **drumstick:** MEET ME IN THE CARPARK OF DENNYS SO YOU CAN cAtCh ThEsE fIsTs

 **geraldsbf:** I'LL BACK YOU UP, BRO

 **gerald:** ANYONE WHO SHITS ON MUFASA CAN ALSO CATCH THESE FISTS

 **mrs.drumsticks:** im with you guys but,,,im too weak

 **BrennyBear:** its ok tyler. we understand

 **mrs.drumstick** : thank you father brendon

 **mememan:** daddy

 **mememan:** BUT ALSO COME @ ME I WILL FIGHT ALL OF YOU 

 **mrs.drumstick:** #peteisoverparty2k17

 **drumstick:** #peteisoverparty2k17

 **gerald:** #peteisoverparty2k17

 **BrennyBear:** #peteisoverparty2k17

 **pattycakes:** #peteisover2k17

 **mememan:** patrick how could you

 **pattycakes:** Sorry, but Mufasa is my true love. 

 **mememan:** are you cheating on me,,,with a dead cartoon lion

 **pattycakes:** It's time you found out, Pete. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

 **mememan:** ITS TOO LATE, PATRICK. MY HEART IS BROKEN. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY.

 **gerald:** today is truly a sad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly. i dont know.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also my wattpad is beauty_and_maurice ok thanks bye


End file.
